1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fire extinguishers, and particularly to fire extinguishers for automobiles.
2. Background of the Art
Automobile fires cause a great deal of harm and can result in injury or death to the vehicle occupants as well as damage to the vehicle itself. Such fires can result from impact during a collision, or even while the automobile is stationary. It is important for the occupants to have the opportunity to leave the automobile and seek help. Time is of the essence in such circumstances for the vehicle occupants to escape injury, especially since the fuel tank can contain several gallons of volatile and highly flammable gasoline. Accordingly, a device which extinguishes, or even just temporarily suppresses, an automobile fire can make an important contribution to vehicle safety.
What is needed is a fire extinguishing system for vehicles which warns the occupants of a vehicle of a fire and automatically extinguishes or suppresses the fire.